Suffocate
by BigSister2
Summary: Heero wonders if Quatre ever plans to leave his side.


The title really doesn't describe the fic, but I was listening to "Suffocate" by J. Holiday when I came up with this idea.

* * *

Heero lied next to Quatre on the bed. It had been almost twenty minutes since they had sex, but they were both lying contently next to each other.

Heero was on his side using one hand to prop his head up while he used the fingers of his other hand to run from Quatre's neck, to the bottom of his bellybutton, where the white sheet covered the rest of his naked body.

Heero liked these moments. Just the two of them next to each other after a night of passion, the strong smell of sex still in the air, and the only sounds were their breathing and the occasional giggle that escaped Quatre's lips as the brush of his fingers tickled the smooth skin.

Heero never knew being intimate with a person physically and emotionally could cause him to feel this way. Make him feel nervous, excited, treasured, content, and several other things he could never explain. This one person made him feel like nothing else in the world mattered. He didn't think it was possible and he wondered every time they were together if Quatre felt the same way.

Sure Quatre said "I love you" everyday, several times a day, but it just seemed to be in Quatre's nature to do something like that. Did Quatre really see their relationship the same as he did?

"Quatre?"

"Hm?" Quatre murmured softly, tuning his gaze towards Heero.

Heero brought a finger up to stroke Quatre's jaw before asking. "Do you ever think about leaving?"

"All the time." Was the immediate response.

Hero removed his finger trying to keep his face neutral at Quatre's sudden answer. "You do?"

Quatre stretched out his legs causing the sheet to slip even further down. "Of course. The company really wears me down sometimes. I feel like perhaps someone else could do a better job at taking over my father's legacy."

Heero breathed a sigh of relief at Quatre's answer. They weren't talking about the same thing. "That's not what I meant."

"Its not?" Quatre replied confused.

"I meant leaving here."

"Oh." Quatre's eyes brightened. "Yeah I think about running off to Earth to take a vacation. The beach…I would like to see the beach again."

Heero buried his head in his pillow. Why did Quatre not understand his seemingly simple question?

"Heero?"

Heero sighed and lifted his head. "That's not what I'm talking about either. I'm talking about me. Would you leave me?"

"Oh." Quatre's eyes widened, realization setting in at the depth of Heero's question. "Of course not silly." Quatre poked Heero in the shoulder, smiling. "I wonder what goes through your mind sometimes." He continued tapping a finger on Heero's head. "Besides why would I give up the one thing that I've always wanted?"

Heero sat up slightly. "Sex?"

Quatre's laughter filled the room. "No, not that. I mean someone who likes me for me. Not my name or money and someone who doesn't mind all my flaws…..the sex is great as well."

Heero began accessing the information. Quatre planned to stay with him. Quatre answered, but he was surprised to discover all Quatre wanted was someone to like him. Hell, he knew a lot of people liked Quatre. And yeah Quatre had flaws, but nobody was perfect.

"Do you ever want to leave?"

Quatre's question broke Heero's concentration and he looked down into sparkling blue eyes. "What?"

Quatre played with the edge of the sheet covering his body. "Do you ever get tired of me and don't want to be with me anymore?"

"No."

"You didn't even think about it." Quatre commented surprised at Heero's speedy response.

Heero snorted. "I don't have to think about it when I already know the answer." He reached out and caressed some of the blond locks framing Quatre's face. "I'm not going to cast out the one person who made me feel alive again." He shifted and moved his body so he was leaning right over Quatre his knees supporting his weight and keeping Quatre trapped beneath him. "Besides I'm not only someone who likes you for you Quatre, but I'm someone who loves you." A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "Plus the sex is pretty damn good."

Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, bringing them closer together. "Good? Just good?" Quatre questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Heero sampled a taste of his lover by swiping his tongue along of the bottom of Quatre's lips. "I guess I seem to have forgotten just how amazing it is."

"Maybe I should refresh your memory?"

"Please do." Heero requested before bending down, claiming Quatre' lips as his own, leaving them both breathless.

A soft "I love you" passed Quatre's lips before Heero kissed him again relishing in the fact that Quatre's feelings ran as deep as his.


End file.
